Was Out Of My Control
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Meeting you was fate. Becoming your friend was a choice. But falling in love with you, was out of my control. [IwaOi atau OiIwa]


**Was Out Of My Control** © Miss Chocoffee

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **.**

 _Fanfiksi ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan batin, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam bentuk apapun._

* * *

 ** _Meeting you was fate._**

* * *

Bagi Iwaizumi Hajime kecil, mendapat teman baru tentu menyenangkan. Bisa bermain bersama, bisa saling bertukar cerita atau mainan, juga kegiatan seru lainnya. Punya teman berarti tidak sendirian. Punya teman berarti hariannya tidak akan semembosankan di rumah, ketika orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, Iwaizumi kecil perlu meralat itu semua ketika akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Oikawa Tooru. Bocah kelebihan gaya dengan senyumnya yang memuakkan─ setidaknya bagi Iwaizumi, yang saat itu selalu direpotkan dengan Oikawa yang terus menempel padanya bagaikan anak ayam. Belum lagi dengan panggilan _nyeleneh_ yang selalu diiumbar anak itu berkali-kali. 'Iwa- _chan_ , Iwa- _chan_ , Iwa- _chan_.' Begitu terus sampai Iwaizumi berpotensi terkena penyakit alergi nama depannya.

"Iwa- _chan_ , mau main ke rumahku? _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ baru membelikan mainan baru. Katanya aku boleh mengajak teman buat main sama-sama."

Si kecil Oikawa tersenyum sumingrah. Ia menarik tangan Iwaizumi begitu dirinya muncul dari balik pintu rumah. Menuntun, tepatnya menyeretnya keluar dari zona aman untuk berlarian kecil menuju kediaman keluarga Oikawa. Bahkan saat itu Iwaizumi belum sempat memberikan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak' untuk merespon ajakan itu.

"Oikawa, berhenti menarik-narikku!" Iwaizumi hanya bisa protes walaupun tahu usahanya akan sia-sia.

Keberuntungan kecil atau bisa disebut sebagai kesialan besar bagi Iwaizumi adalah rumah Oikawa yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya berbeda beberapa blok dengan perjalanan yang tidak sampai lima menit, rumah si banyak gaya itu sudah tampak di depan mata.

Kenyataan bahwa mereka bertetangga sekaligus ibu-ibu mereka yang sangat dekat, membuat peluangnya berkenalan dengan Oikawa Tooru semakin besar. Mungkin bisa lebih dari seratus persen. Dan Iwaizumi tidak tahu harus mengutuk atau menyerah dengan segala kekesalannya.

* * *

 ** _Becoming your friend was a choice._**

* * *

Terkadang Iwaizumi sendiri merasa kebingungan. Sejak masuk sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah pertama, hal pertama yang dilihatnya pastilah sosok Oikawa Tooru. Bagaimana mereka selalu bersama sebelum masuk ke taman kanak-kanak, saling berbagi makanan, cerita dan mainan, sampai bertengkar karena alasan yang amat sepele. Semua itu dilalui dengan begitu cepat. Sadar-sadar mereka sudah berganti status sebagai pelajar sekolah menengah pertama Kitagawa Daiichi.

 _Sudah sembilan tahun berlalu ya…_

Bahkan ketika hatinya ikut berbicara, dia masih belum bisa percaya. Sembilan tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, apalagi jika yang dibicarakan adalah hubungannya dengan Oikawa. Waktu berputar dengan cara yang aneh, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kenangan bersama teman masa kecilnya. Mengingat semua momen kebersamaan mereka, yang berawal dari dua orang asing sampai Oikawa sendiri yang melabeli hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

[Saat itu Iwaizumi membantah keras-keras. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat untuk setuju berteman dengan Oikawa. Baginya Oikawa hanya tetangga berisik yang selalu mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan anak itu dengan segala kekeras kepalaannya memperkenalkan mereka berdua sebagai dua orang sahabat.]

"Iwa- _chan,_ aku akan ikut klub voli. Iwa- _chan_ sendiri ikut klub apa?" Sambil memakan _bento_ , Oikawa bertanya ingin tahu. Selebaran formulir pendaftaran Klub Bola Voli Putra Kitagawa Daiichi diletakan di sudut meja. Mengalihkan perhatian Iwaizumi sejenak dari sumpitnya lalu menghela nafas ringan.

"… sepertinya aku akan ikut klub voli juga."

"Ehh, benarkah? Kenapa Iwa- _chan_? Kupikir Iwa- _chan_ akan memilih klub lain. Mau sama-sama terus denganku, ya?"

"Ya tidaklah, dasar bodoh!" Iwaizumi mengelak cepat. "Aku suka _spike_. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya juga untuk masuk ke sana." Imbuhnya, memotong kalimat ledekan lain yang mungkin akan dilontarkan.

 _Memilih ya_. Iwaizumi tersenyum tipis. Kata-kata Oikawa tadi membuka jalan pikirannya. Bagimana ia dan Oikawa bisa seperti ini juga karena keinginannya. Jika saat itu ia memaksa untuk benar-benar menjauh, mungkin hubungannya dengan bocah itu tidak akan menjadi sedekat ini.

Sejak awal seharusnya Iwaizumi sadar. Dirinya lah yang memilih untuk berteman dengan si-bocah-banyak-gaya macam Oikawa. Tetap membiarkan Oikawa berada di dekatnya, walaupun seberisik apapun anak itu bertingkah.

* * *

 ** _But falling in love with you,_**

* * *

"Iwa- _chan_!"

Teriakan menggema sepanjang lorong gedung olahraga Aoba Johsai. Si tersangka utama adalah kapten bola voli putra sekolah itu sendiri, berlari menghampiri sahabat masa kecilnya dengan ekspresi penuh tangisan buaya.

"Kenapa lagi kau?" Iwaizumi sebenarnya tidak perlu bersusah payah bertanya seperti itu. Toh, masalah yang akan diceritakan oleh Oikawa sudah bisa ditebak olehnya.

"Aku diputuskan! Katanya aku lebih fokus pada bola voli daripada dengannya!"

 _Nah, kan_.

Iwaizumi menghela nafas untuk memberi _award_ pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bukannya itu memang benar?" tanggapnya datar. "Porsi latihanmu lebih banyak daripada jadwal kencanmu. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan lagi jika pacarmu sampai memutuskanmu gara-gara itu, _Kusokawa_."

"Hegh, curhat dengan Iwa- _chan_ tidak ada gunanya sama sekali!" gerung Oikawa ngambek. "Oikawa- _san_ ini butuh hiburan. Bukannya semakin dipojokan!"

"Lalu kau maunya bagaimana, _Trashykawa_? Perlu kulemparkan bola ke arah wajahmu?"

"Iwa- _chan_ kejam!"

Sebelum kondisi semakin kelam, Iwaizumi selekas mungkin meninggalkan kaptennya di belakang. Berurusan dengan Oikawa di saat seperti ini bukan hal yang baik. Salah-salah, dirinya yang panas gara-gara mendengar semua curhatan pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu.

Bukan maksudnya mengabaikan Oikawa di saat kondisi sahabatnya itu sedang patah hati. Dia bukan seorang masokis yang mau-mau saja mendengar rengekan Oikawa tentang mantan pacarnya semalaman penuh. Bagaimana pun juga, hatinya tidak akan kuat. Salahkan perasaan asing yang timbul semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Rasa suka yang seharusnya tidak Iwaizumi berikan pada orang macam Oikawa.

Iwaizumi tahu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Oikawa hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tidak akan pernah kurang dan tidak akan pernah lebih. Sejauh yang diketahuinya, Oikawa juga lurus. Satu-satunya hal miring yang disukainya adalah bola voli. Sifat ambisiusnya terhadap benda satu itu melebihi ekspetasi orang-orang yang mengenalnya selama ini.

 _Lalu, bagaimana dengannya?_

"Iwa- _chan_ , aku harap nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mau menoleransi jadwal latihanku." Tiba-tiba saja Oikawa sudah merangkulnya dari belakang. Kembali melanjutkan sesi curhat tanpa peduli dengan respon lawan bicaranya. "Yang tidak akan marah-marah kalau aku lebih fokus dengan voli, juga yang mau mendukungku penuh semangat! Aku harap aku segera bertemu yang seperti itu, Iwa- _chan_! Kalau bisa yang seperti Iwa- _chan_."

Oikawa nyengir. Tertawa dengan penuh semangat sambil menyeret Iwaizumi menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia tidak peduli jika sahabatnya itu malah akan menendangnya karena diseret-seret paksa.

Jika apapun yang dirasakan Iwaizumi diketahui dengan baik oleh Oikawa, maka jelas ada satu hal yang terlewatkan dari mata _observan_ nya. Sesuatu yang penting. Di mana telinga Iwaizumi Hajime yang memerah samar akibat kalimat yang diucapkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _'_ _Kau bahkan sudah bertemu dengan yang aslinya, Kusokawa. Perasaanku padamu lebih dari sekedar sahabat, bodoh.'_

* * *

 **Was out of my control.**

* * *

 _Graduation._ Kelulusan. Perpisahan.

Iwaizumi tersenyum lebar. Rasanya tidak menyangka sudah tiga tahun berlalu semenjak dia menginjakan kaki pertama kali di Aoba Johsai. Dengan pesta perpisahan yang diadakan khusus oleh tim reguler setelah kelulusan, mantan _ace Seijoh_ itu tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak berkaca-kaca.

Dia memang tipe orang yang, kalau Oikawa bilang, sedikit sentimental. Walau bukan termasuk gampang menangis, _baper_ nya sudah mencapai level tiga. Terakhir menangis juga karena kekalahan Aoba Johsai melawan Karasuno kemarin. Dan yang selanjutnya _mungkin_ akan berada di momen ini.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya _senpai tachi_!" Seluruh anggota tim reguler klub voli membungkuk kompak. Kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan sudah menangis. Kenangan mereka bersama para senior membuat berat siapapun yang akan ditinggalkan.

"Iwa- _chan_ kalau ingin nangis, nangis saja. Jangan sok kuat begitu." Iwaizumi dengan senang hati memberikan bonus tonjokan pada bahu Oikawa. "Sakit, Iwa- _chan_! Kejamnya!"

"Lebih baik kau urusi ingusmu sana. Meluber kemana-mana, _trash_!"

"Aaaa! Mattsun, Oikawa- _san_ dibully lagi!" Tangan si mantan kapten segera ditahan sebelum makhluk berisik itu kabur dari tempatnya. Iwaizumi lelah. Cukup menyodorkan tissu tanpa berminat mengucapkan apa-apa. "Iwa- _chan~_ " Lagipula cengiran idiot dari Oikawa juga lebih dari cukup daripada rentetan kalimat lainnya.

Keempat anak kelas tiga menghabiskan waktu seharian di sekolah dengan berbincang bersama juniornya. Kebanyakan membahas tentang klub voli Aoba Johsai di masa mendatang, juga beberapa pesan yang diberikan Oikawa serta Iwaizumi secara bergantian. Mereka juga berjanji akan sering-sering bermain ke sini untuk mendukung tim voli tercinta. Apalagi jika menyangkut pertandingan musim semi tahun depan.

"Oh ya, nanti Iwa- _chan_ sewa satu apartemen denganku, ya?" Perjalanan pulang dibuka dengan celotehan Oikawa. Matahari sudah condong ke barat, memberikan pesan _non-verbal_ waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah. "Agar hemat biaya juga. Lagipula, kalau pisah universitas, setidaknya masih bisa sering ketemu."

"Kenapa aku harus?" tanggap Iwaizumi malas. "Kalau kau bosan sendirian, lebih baik ajak pacarmu saja nanti. Jangan menempel terus padaku."

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya Iwa- _chan_. Tidak ada orang lagi yang seperti Iwa- _chan_ di dunia ini. Nanti aku akan minta tanda tangan kontrak sehidup-semati."

"Hah, yang benar saja kau, sampahkawa! Apa gunanya tanda tangan kontrak sehidup-semati? Kau pikir aku tidak akan menikah!?"

"Iwa- _chan_ menikah denganku saja. Jadi pendamping hidup yang baik untuk Oikawa- _san_ ini."

"Kau ingin mati rupanya."

Jeda lumayan lama setelah kalimatnya barusan. Karena penasaran, Iwaizumi melirik. Tidak biasanya Oikawa mau mengalah dan menutup mulut atas kemauannya sendiri.

"… Iwa- _chan_."

Oh, sepertinya dia salah sangka.

"Iwa- _chan_."

"Iwa- _chan_."

"Iwa- _chan_."

"… _argh_! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan satu apartemen denganmu. Puas, hah?"

Bahkan ketika Oikawa menang telak dari Kageyama, wajahnya tidak pernah sebahagia itu.

Iwaizumi hanya bisa merutuk, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia jatuh cinta pada orang semacam Oikawa.

 **[]**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Apa ini? Lol. Ini saya bikin fiknya karena terinspirasi dari quotes OA di l**e. Ini IwaOi atau OiIwa. Terserah deh yang mana jadi seme atau ukenya, intinya saya cinta mereka berdua *ditendang* Maafkan saya kalau endingnya ngaco. Ini saya hilang ide gara-gara ngejeda proses buatnya. Temen saya waktu itu dateng pas lagi ngelarin endingnya, eh pas buka laptop lagi feelnya udah menguap entah ke mana *malahcurhat* Intinya maafkan saya jika banyak kekurangan dan terkesan OOC. Plotless juga ;-;

Akhir kata, silahkan corat-coret kotak review. Terima kasih^^

[ _p.s_ : _was edited_.]

 **Sign,**

 **Miss Chocoffee.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[June 06, 2016]**


End file.
